The Good Life
by xAlennahx
Summary: Gintoki is on a midsummer festival with his 'family'. HijiGin or GinHiji. Rated T for some swearing.


**The Good Life**. A Ginhiji Oneshot. (or HijiGin…)

**Yaoi:** Don't like don't read.

**Summary: **Gintoki is on a festival with his 'family.'

**Genre: **Romance .

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I'm not brilliant enough to come up with my own characters.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**UN-BETAD.**

* * *

There was music everywhere. Gintoki looked at Kagura, who was happily looking at all the stalls. They were on their way to the little dumpling stall, where Shinpachi and Otae would be waiting for them. When they saw them, Kagura ran to her 'boss' rambling about all the things she had already seen. It was midsummer. There was a huge festival going on, which would last for a week. Gintoki had promised Kagura they would go, so he had worked extra to have some money.

'Not like she would know.' He chuckled a bit at his own thoughts.

"Gin-chan! Can I have some dumplings? Pleaaase Gin-chan?"

"Ahh? But what about poor Gin-san? He wants some too!" Gintoki handed her the money, knowing he'd only get half his own share.

When Kagura returned, she had indeed not only eaten her share, but also half of Gintoki's. He patted her head and ate the two dumplings left.

"Little kids stealing your food, Danna?" Gintoki looked up from his food, not surprised to see Sougo there. "Mornin' Sougo. Go play with said kid will ya." Sougo saluted him and then walked towards Kagura, to pester her.

"He has work to do you know."

"Kids should play." Ginoki got up from the bench he was sitting on. "You tagging along?"

"I have too. You have my captain." Gintoki grinned at that, stick with dumplings still between his teeth.

"Nice excuse, Oogushi-kun. Just wanna be with Gin-san huh?"

"It's not an excuse you moron. And no, I'd rather die. You stink like those sweet things you just ate."

"Stop complaining about my hair. And food."

"No one said anything about your stupid natural perm, idiot."

"Hai, hai."

Xx

"Gin-san have you seen Nee-san?"

"She went to beat the Gorilla, Shinpachi-kun. Went that way." He pointed in the direction the two Gorilla's went.

"I'm gonna look for her, see you later Gin-san!" The man just waved his hand at the kid.

Gintoki and Hijikata were sitting against a tree, watching Kagura run through the stalls. Sougo was trailing after her, insulting her from time to time.

"The idiot."

"Hm?"

"He's always trailing after your kid."

"Well, my Kagura is very likeable indeed." Hijikata shook his head. "Something on your mind?"

"No, not really. Just wondering how we got here."

"By foot of course." Hijikata hit Gintoki on the head. "Don't ruin the mood idiot. You know what I meant." Gintoki nodded, not losing Kagura out of his eyes. She had paused at a stall, looking completely intrigued. Gintoki got up and walked towards her. She was looking at some bright coloured lollypops, which Gintoki had seen lots of girls with today. He fished some money out of his pocket and gave her a lollypop. She beamed at him and ran back to Sougo, gloating about how she got a lollypop and he didn't. Gintoki sat down next to Hijikata again, both man not saying anything, just enjoying the scenery.

Xx

Kagura and Sougo joined the two man soon. Sougo immediately commented on how the two were peaceful for once and not beating each other's heads in. While Gintoki just shrugged, Hijikata commented: "it's too hot to do stuff like that."

They went for a walk again after Shinpachi and Otae returned with a beaten up looking Kondo. Kagura immediately showed her lollypop to Otae and chattered happily away with Shinpachi. A little behind them were Gintoki, Hijikata and Sougo.

"Something on your mind Sougo?"

"Actually yeah. The two of you being so nice to each other can only mean two things and I was wondering which it was."

Gintoki raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Care to explain?" The Vice-Commander asked his Captain.

"Well one: You both have brain damage from all the fighting."

"And two is?" Hijikata said, trying to stay calm. He could hear Gintoki chuckling softly.

"Or you have been shagging and are deeply in love."

"SOUUUGO!"

While the Vice-Commander chased the boy, Gintoki had to clutch his sides, from laughing to hard. The man returned to his side a few minutes later, after giving up on chasing his Captain.

"Stop laughing."

"Kids are so smart these days, huh Oogushi-kun."

"I hate you."

"Wrong word."

Hijikata rolled his eyes at the man. The man still managed to get on his nerves every time again. He studied the face of the man next to him. He was watching his 'kid' again. Hijikata had to admit, he liked that side of the samurai. Always caring for his family. And for him. He flushed red just from thinking about it.

Kagura was talking happily, but faltered every time some family walked by, with a kid on one of the parents neck. By now, Gintoki and Hijikata caught up with the rest of the group. Hijikata watched the silver haired man frown a little.

"Maybe you should ask if she wants to do that too?" He asked softly, looking up at the sky.

The man looked at him, red eyes studying him slowly. He smiled and called out to the red haired girl.

"Kagura-chan."

"Hmm?" She turned around lollypop still in her mouth.

"Come here for a second." She stopped walking for a second, before walking to him fast. The man crouched. "Get on." The girl laughed happily while she sat on his shoulders. Gintoki shook his head a little, feeling her legs kick out every time she saw something she liked and pointed it out to him. Hijikata smiled at the man next to him, who was answering the questions of the kid on his neck. He looked at his phone as he heard it ring. Something had happened. 'At least the peace lasted for a while.'

"Sougo. We have to go."

"Ah, something turned up?"

"Yeah a robbery."

"Okay, see you later Danna, China-girl." Sougo waved at them and also said his goodbye's to the rest of the group. Hijikata grabbed Kondo's collar, as he didn't want to leave 'the love of his life.'

When he walked away he heard his name.

"Toushirou-kun. I'll see you tonight?"

"At yours."

Gintoki smiled. Life was good.

* * *

**A/N**

**The end. My first Gintama fanfic. I really like the idea of Gintoki caring for Kagura. In the series there are always these little hints and I was on the edge of my chair to do something with that. Besides, I love Hijikata and Gintoki together. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know if you want to see more of this pairing. For the people reading "A Fine Line." I'm working on it! I promise to update ASAP.**

**With love,**

**Alennah**


End file.
